


Kanashii hanashi, kiraiyashi

by Miuumitsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Davon, wie Ichimaru Gins Leben in Hueco Mundo weiterging und welche Gefühle er zurückließ.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Luppi Antenor/Ichimaru Gin





	Kanashii hanashi, kiraiyashi

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel bedeutet "Ich hasse traurige Geschichten" und ist ein Zitat von Gin.

Seine eigenen Worte brannten ihm noch immer auf der Zunge, seit dem ersten Augenblick, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Es war keine belanglose Bemerkung gewesen, nichts Banales, um die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

Auch, wenn das seinem Gesprächspartner natürlich nicht klar gewesen war – es war die Wahrheit gewesen.

„Ich hasse traurige Geschichten.“

***

Er blieb einen Moment stehen und horchte in die Stille hinein. Der Widerhall seiner Schritte war noch einen kurzen Augenblick zu hören, bis er sich schließlich in den Weiten von Las Noches verloren hatte. Und dann war es still.

Es gab keinen Wind in Hueco Mundo. Keinen Luftzug in den kargen Gängen, der irgendetwas hätte bewegen und damit ein Geräusch verursachen können. Es gab keine Gerüche in Hueco Mundo, und weit und breit trat ihm von den Wänden und ebenmäßigen Säulen nur ein immer gleich bleibendes Weiß entgegen, das so perfekt war, dass es einer Illusion glich, die jeden Augenblick zu zerbersten drohte.

Er hörte nichts, er roch nichts. Der Boden unter ihm war wie die Wände und alles um ihn herum makellos, sodass es sich unwirklich anfühlte, über ihn zu gehen oder einfach nur auf ihm zu stehen. Und das Weiß seiner Umgebung war so blendend rein, dass er sich wie blind fühlte. Blind, taub und jedes weiteren seiner Sinne beraubt.

Ob sich so der Tod anfühlte?

Ichimaru Gin schauderte einen Moment, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Seine Schritte waren lauter als noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor.

„Und da hat der Kerl wirklich die Frechheit gehabt, meinen Kampfstil zu kritisieren! Meinen! Ich mein, bitte, wer ist er denn, dass er sich überhaupt erlaubt, mich zu kritisieren? Und die Art und Weise, wie er es getan hat! Und gerade er von allen – wirklich, er kann nichts, er kann absolut gar nichts. Hat diesem Typen überhaupt mal jemand gezeigt, wie man ein Schwert ordentlich führt? Und so jemand besitzt die Frechheit, _mir_ zu sagen …“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, zögerte, und zog dann einen Schmollmund. „Ichimaru … Ihr hört mir überhaupt nicht zu.“

„Hm?“ Er sah auf und hatte tatsächlich nicht zugehört, da er mit seinen Gedanken bei anderen Dingen gewesen war.

Der zierliche Arrancar, der es sich zum wiederholten Male in den Gemächern Ichimaru Gins bequem gemacht hatte, seufzte und schüttelte dann nur abwinkend die Hand, wobei sein viel zu langer Ärmel munter hin und her wippte.

„Ach ist schon gut. Wir müssen ja auch gar nicht reden.“ Gin überlegte kurz, ob er ihm widersprechen sollte. Für gewöhnlich mochte er die Unterhaltungen mit Luppi, auch wenn sie selten tiefgründig oder von sonst einem Nutzen waren. Aber sie brachten etwas Leben in diese immer ruhigen Tage, und das war es, was er an dieser Gesellschaft schätzte. Als Luppi sich nun aber auf seinen Schoß schmiegte und seine Hände aus seinen Ärmeln befreite, um sie Gin in den Nacken legen zu können, blieb dieser stumm. „Wir können ja auch ganz andere Dinge machen …“ Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und wanderte dann hinab, machte sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen und ließ auch seine Hände allmählich tiefer gleiten.

„Luppi-kun …“ Er strich nun seinerseits den schmalen Körper entlang, zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn dann in den Nacken. „Luppi-kun … sag mal … weißt du eigentlich, wann du geboren wurdest?“

Die Frage kam plötzlich, und Luppi blinzelte ein-, zweimal verwirrt, bevor er ein Stück von Gin wegrutschte, sodass er ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„…Als Arrancar, oder vorher?“

Gin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Beides.“

Er schien einen Moment lang ernsthaft nachzudenken, bevor er ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung. So was hat mich nie interessiert. Aber ihr Shinigami feiert eure Geburtstage, oder?“

„Ja, manche von uns.“

„Hm … brauch’ ich denn unbedingt einen Geburtstag?“ Er grinste ihn keck an. „Dann machen wir einfach irgendeinen Tag dazu. Zum Beispiel den Tag, als wir das erste Mal Sex hatten. An den kann ich mich nämlich noch gut erinnern.“ Das Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, aber Gin betrachtete es nur kurz, bevor er den Arrancar zurück in seine Arme zog und da weiter machte, wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte.

„Nein, Luppi-kun … Du brauchst keinen Geburtstag.“

Kurz darauf war ihr Gespräch verstummt und Geräusche anderer Art erfüllten die Luft.

_„Hey, Rangiku, wann hast du Geburtstag?“_

_„Weiß ich nicht. Ich hatte andere Sachen, um die ich mich sorgen musste, bevor ich dich getroffen hab.“_

_„Dann … lass uns sagen, der Tag, an dem wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, ist dein Geburtstag._

_In Ordnung, Rangiku?“_

Zu behaupten, Luppi würde ihm etwas bedeuten, wäre vermutlich nicht übertrieben gewesen. Sie hatten keine innige Beziehung zueinander und schon gar keine Romanze. Aber es gab etwas zwischen ihnen, das sie offensichtlich nur miteinander und mit niemandem sonst teilten.

Er mochte Luppis Anwesenheit. Er konnte Stunden um Stunden damit verbringen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, oder ihm einfach nur zuzuhören. Und wenn sie von ihren Gesprächen genug hatten oder wenn sich die Situation sonst wie ergab, dann schliefen sie miteinander.

Luppi hatte ihm von Anfang an gefallen. Es war gut, zwischen all diesen gehorsamen oder verbitterten Seelen eine zu wissen, die keck stets das tat, was sie selbst für richtig hielt, ohne dabei ihre Loyalität zu verlieren. Vermutlich war Luppi der einzige hier, der Aizen folgte, ohne von Angst dazu getrieben zu werden.

Er war guter Laune, als er in diesen Momenten den langen Gang entlanglief. Und diese Laune ließ sich auch so gar nicht trüben, als mit einem Mal eine Gestalt vor ihm auftauchte, der er eigentlich absolut nichts abgewinnen konnte.

„Wohin des Wegs, Luppi?“ Betont lässig an die Wand hinter sich gelehnt und seine Hände in eben dieser Weise in den Löchern seines Hakama vergrabend, grinste Nnoitra ihm herausfordernd entgegen und funkelte ihn mit dem unverdeckten Auge feindselig an.

Er konnte ihn nicht leiden.

„Geht dich gar nichts an.“ Ohne weitere Worte wollte er seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch da hatte der andere Arrancar sich ihm bereits in den Weg gestellt. Sollte er noch Zweifel gehabt haben, dass Nnoitra ihn provozieren wollte, waren diese jetzt beseitigt.

„Nicht so schnell. Du solltest etwas mehr Respekt einem Espada gegenüber zeigen, der über dir steht.“

Ein verächtliches Lachen entwich Luppis Kehle.

„Wegen des einen Ranges? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Nnoitra. Wir wissen alle, dass zwischen uns keine Welten liegen.“

Sein Blick wurde aggressiver, und Luppi lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin. Nnoitra war nicht der einzige, der Provokationen liebte.

„Ach ja?! Wir wissen vor allem alle, dass _du_ nicht wegen deiner Fähigkeiten Sexta geworden bist! Der einzige Grund, warum du Grimmjows Platz einnehmen durftest, ist, dass du dich von Ichimaru ficken lässt!“

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde ein wenig bösartiger.

„Immerhin _hab_ ich jemanden zum ficken – was man von _dir_ ja nicht gerade sagen kann.“

„Wie war das?!“ Sekundenbruchteile später fand sich eine kalte Hand um Luppis Hals und drückte den kleinen Körper hart an die nächste Wand. Aber auch das ließ das Lächeln nicht ersterben, und seine Augen, wenn auch vor Schmerzen leicht verkrampft, spiegelten noch mehr Gehässigkeit wider als zuvor.

„Ich hab gehört, dein Mädchen soll sehr hübsch gewesen sein, Nnoitra. Zu schade, dass sie dich scheinbar nicht wollte.“ Er verstummte, als sich die Hand fester um seine Kehle schloss und ihm das Atmen schwer machte.

„Du kleines Stück Dreck! Es gibt keine einzige Frau auf der Welt, die ich begehre!“ Er wollte etwas entgegnen, aber der stechende Schmerz in seiner Brust ließ ihn weiterhin schweigen. „Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund, warum ich nicht …“ Er führte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, aber die Hand an seinem Hals und sein wütender Blick genügten, um zweifelsfrei zu begreifen, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Nnoitra.“

Er hätte vor Erleichterung aufgeseufzt, wäre ihm das derzeitig möglich gewesen, und als Nnoitra das kleine weiße Zanpakutō an seiner Kehle entdeckte und Luppi daraufhin, wenn auch sehr widerwillig, losließ, stahl sich das überlegene Grinsen zurück auf sein Gesicht.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Aizen-sama böse wird, sollte sich hier ein kleiner Zwischenfall ereignen, oder?“ Nnoitra knurrte nur verärgert, schwieg aber und stapfte dann, die anderen beiden nicht weiter beachtend, wütend den Gang hinunter.

Als er außer Hörweite war, schwand das Lächeln von Gins Lippen und er sah den Espada zu seiner Seite nachdenklich an.

„Du solltest es nicht übertreiben, Luppi-kun …“

„Ach was … so lang ich weiß, dass Ihr mich retten kommt, lass ich mich gerne mal mit einem von diesen Idioten ein.“

Der nachdenkliche Blick war nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen, aber es hatte sich noch etwas hinzu gemischt.

Ja, er war ihn retten gekommen.

_„Zu schade … Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, von dir noch etwas länger gehalten zu werden._

_Leb wohl, Rangiku.“_

Er horchte auf, als sich die schwere Tür plötzlich mit lautem Getöse öffnete und ebenso energisch wieder geschlossen wurde.

War er also zurück. Er würde ihn nicht fragen müssen, was vorgefallen war.

„So eine Demütigung! Ein Kind! Die bringen es tatsächlich fertig, uns mit einem _Kind_ anzugreifen!! Und schimpfen so was dann auch noch _Taichō_!“ Er kam nicht umhin, unbemerkt in sich hineinzuschmunzeln. „Oh diese kleine nervige Mistkröte … ich hatte ihn fast, aber ausgerechnet dann mussten wir natürlich zurück. Ts … _Ablenkungsmanöver_ … Statt uns Aizen gleich richtig gegen sie kämpfen lässt, das wäre alles viel einfacher!“ Trotzig ließ er sich auf Gins Schoß sinken. „Ich sag dir, wenn ich den das nächste Mal in die Finger kriege, dann hält mich niemand mehr davon ab, ihn umzulegen, auch Aizen nicht!“ Gin strich ihm über den Kopf, zog ihn näher zu sich und biss ihm neckend ins Ohrläppchen.

Wann immer Luppi derart wütend in seine Gemächer gestürmt kam, wurde es stets noch eine sehr vergnügliche Zusammenkunft.

So seufzte er auch diesmal schließlich, verzog noch einmal angewidert das Gesicht, erhob sich dann aber wieder, nur um sich gleich darauf vor Gin auf den Boden zu knien.

„Was soll’s. Immerhin haben wir ihnen ganz schön zugesetzt.“ Ohne große Umschweife ließ er seine Hände unter den weißen Mantel gleiten und machte sich dort am Knoten des Hakama zu schaffen.

Gin lächelte zufrieden.

„Wenn dieser komische Typ mit dem Hut nicht aufgetaucht wäre, dann wär die Hübsche jetzt nicht mehr.“

Das Geräusch von zu Boden gleitendem Stoff.

„Wer?“

„So ein üppiges Blondchen. Sexy Körper, keine Frage, aber im Kampf nicht gerade überwältigend. Wie gesagt, wenn dieser Typ nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre das hübsche Ding jetzt garantiert nicht mehr so ansehnlich.“ Er kicherte in sich hinein und sah dann zu Gin auf, der ihn mit einem Mal ausdruckslos anstarrte. „Kanntet Ihr sie, Ichimaru? Ich habe ihren Namen nicht mitbekommen, aber an diesen Körper würde sich jeder erinnern, der ihn einmal gesehen hat.“ Er kicherte erneut.

„Luppi …“

„Hm?“ Er lächelte ihn an, während er seine Hände Gins Beine hinauf gleiten ließ.

„…Vielleicht solltest du gehen.“ Einen Moment lang sah er ihn mehr als irritiert an, blinzelte einmal, zweimal, bevor das Grinsen auf seine Lippen zurückkehrte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr das wirklich wollt …“ Ohne sich von seinem Tun abbringen zu lassen, rückte Luppi näher an ihn heran.

„Luppi … verschwinde.“ Doch er stieß auf taube Ohren.

Als sich heiße Lippen um ihn schlossen, krallte er sich in das schwarze Haar und schloss die Augen.

_„Es tut mir leid.“_

„Weißt du es eigentlich schon, Gin?“ Er sah nicht auf. „Orihime hat Grimmjows Arm wiederhergestellt. Er ist wieder Sexta.“ Er reagierte nicht. „Und als erstes hat er Luppi getötet.“

Er verzog keine Miene.

***

Letztendlich hatte es so kommen müssen.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er mit seinen Provokationen und Gehässigkeiten einmal zu sehr anecken würde.

Er hatte sich nicht an ihn gewöhnt.

Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es so kommen würde.

Ichimaru Gin hasste traurige Geschichten.

Und seine war die traurigste von allen.


End file.
